A Sandy Companion
by nekopride88
Summary: The parents of our favorite pair of twins decide they need to learn how to be more responsible but how do they plan to do that? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I don't own this yada yada yada LET START ALREADY

A golden colored wolf was chasing a forest mouse through bushes and over the tree roots of the lush green forest that served as her home. She stopped abruptly and started digging around a mouse hole that her prey had ducked into. But before she could reach the little rodent her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

… nothing to say

Hikaru POV (Why? Because he's the oldest)

Kaoru and I were in our game room on round forty-two of Nazi zombies when our parents walked in. We quickly ran up and hugged them because they are almost never around.

"Boys we have something to tell you" Dad said after we pulled away.

"Please don't tell us that you've made arranged marriages" we said in sync like usual.

"Oh heavens no you two would only give us a hard time anyway" mom said with a chuckle.

"But we do want you two to be more responsible" dad told us seriously.

"And how are you going to do that" we asked.

"We heard of a shipment of exotic animals just came to Japan and we are going to take you to get one of them as a pet" Mom explained.

"Really? AWESOME!" we shouted we had always wanted a pet and now are parents are personally taking us to get one this day couldn't get any better.

"But remember it's your responsibility so that means no maid or butler help and we expect you to take it everywhere you go" Dad explained.

"But what about school" we asked tilting our heads to the side.

"We have talked to Mr. Suoh and told him of our plans so yes school too" Dad told us.

"Alright when do we leave" we asked.

"As soon as you're ready" Mom said.

"Okay we're ready" we said.

*****TIMESKIP*****

Kaoru and I were strolling down the aisles of cages full of exotic animals our parents right behind us. We then saw a metal cage at the end of the aisle on the right side with a golden colored wolf asleep inside it.

"Mom, Dad we want this one" we said in sync pointing to the cage.

"It's your choice" Dad said.

We looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Yep this is the one we want" We said.

"Alright" Mom said.

"Sir Can you please help us" Dad called out to an attendant.

"Yes sir what can I help you with today" the guy asked.

"Boys" Dad said.

"We want the wolf in this cage" we said pointing to the cage again.

"Ah the golden wolf caught all the way out in the northern Canadian forest very rare" the guy told us.

"How much" Dad asked.

"Well let me check the tag" the guy said walking to the cage and picking up the tag.

"It say's one-hundred-million yen" he said.

"Alright here you go" Dad said handing him the money.

"Thank you sir" he said taking the money and putting it in a small black pouch. He then grabbed the cage containing the wold and handed it to us.

"Here you go boy's take good care of her" he said.

"Don't worry we will" we called as Mom and Dad led us out of the store.

"Boy's we have to go to America tonight so we will see you when we get back okay" Dad asked.

"Yeah see you then we love you" we said hugging them as they got into a separate car and drove off. We then got into our own car and the driver started driving us back to our estate.

"So what should we name her Kaoru" I asked looking at my twin.

"Well I want it to have something to do with the stars" Kaoru said.

"And water" I added.

"Starstream" we said as we pulled around to the front doors of the estate.

*YAWN*

We both look at the cage to see our wolf waking up.

Starstream POV

I woke up wondering what hit me before I noticed that I wasn't in my forest home anymore but I was in a weird thing that I couldn't get out of. I started looking around franticly before noticing two identical faces staring at me. I jumped and backing into the corner of the weird thing growling at them.

"Hikaru I think we should show her we mean no harm what do you think" one of them said turning to his twin.

"Yes I think we should Kaoru" Hikaru said before Kaoru walked off to Amaterasu knows where and Hikaru unlocked the door of the weird thing and ran off too. I carefully nudged open the door and cautiously stepped out looking around. The first thing I noticed was that I had no idea what this moving thing was, next thing I noticed was that they were sitting across from me staring at me with interest. I cocked my head to the side and looked at them with the same amount of interest. They were whispering to each other. I sneaked up to them when their heads were turned to one another and sat beside them wondering what they are talking about.

"Hey where did she go" Kaoru asked once they turned their heads back to find I'm not there anymore.

*woof*

"AHHHH" they screamed.

I yelped jumping up running over to the other side of the moving thing and growling at them again before going back into the weird thing where I felt safe for the moment at least.

"Oh it's okay we're sorry we scared you" they said in sync before the weird thing came to a stop.

"We're here" they said locking and picking up the weird thing was in and bringing me inside their VERY large den. What will happen to me now.


End file.
